


Saccharine

by MissingOneEye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Bruises, Character Death, Choking, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Guilt, Hallucinations, Hurt Peter Parker, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Narcissism, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Fixation, Pet Names, Peter Parker is a Mess, Porn With Plot, Psychological Torture, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Survivor Guilt, Torture, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Villain Quentin Beck, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingOneEye/pseuds/MissingOneEye
Summary: They say that your life flashes before your eyes as you die, but all he saw was black.





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really fucked up story...oh dear lord. have mercy

_At first, he was falling. The wind whipped past him violently, roaring in his ears and biting at the exposed skin of his face. He saw the droplets of blood that struggled to keep up with his body as it plummeted toward sure death. His limbs flailed wildly as he tried to do something. Anything. He only succeeded in barrel rolling, rushing for the ground headfirst, and he didn’t have time to feel afraid. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins, screaming ‘do something’ and honestly, the only coherent thought running through his mind was ‘this is it. This is where I die’. _

_This is where I die._

_He squeezed his eyes closed, but the ground never came. Instead, his body slammed full force into the inky black waves of a turbulent ocean. It opened its gaping jaws and swallowed him whole. Pain shot through him, and he cried out, eyes shooting open in surprise. He was alive, but his bones were broken. He’d die here, forgotten about at the bottom of the sea. Slowly, as though his limbs were weighed down by an iron ball, he sank._

_“You’re so scared.” _

_The voice echoed all around him. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes he saw the nothingness of an endless white corridor staring back at him. A groan escaped his lips, and he trembled weakly as he struggled to move. His joints were pleading with him to stay still, but the adrenaline from before hadn’t ceased to flow, and he HAD to move. _

_He saw bright lights shining down at him, and he thought he might be dead. But, was death supposed to hurt this badly? The boy glanced down at the floor, watching droplets of blood and water roll off of his fingertips. _

_He tasted it on his tongue, tasted the salt, the iron, and he wanted to vomit. _

_“You’re smart, kid. Really, it’s kind of a shame.” _

_There it was again, that voice. So familiar, yet... _

_He limped forward, holding his side gingerly as he breathed raggedly through his nose. There was a door. He caught a faint glimpse of it underneath the light that blinded him. _

_“Oh no, not yet. You and I...”_

_The walls seemed to pulsate, the lights were beating, and a strangled cry escaped the boy’s lips. He grabbed his head, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to stave off the headache that thumped with it. _

_“We’re...”_

_The ends of the walls seemed to slam closer. _

_“...not...”_

_Closer._

_“...finished...”_

_Too close._

_“...yet.” _

_The walls closed in on him, and he heard the sickening crunch of his bones snapping in their teeth. He was too weak to muster up another scream. He leaned into it, their embrace._

_“Are we, Peter?” _


End file.
